Large rubber membranes are commonly used for covering and protecting a roof such as a flat roof. Some membranes are laid over the surface of the roof and secured in place by fascia assemblies that rigidly secure the edge of the membrane to the edge of the roof. The fascia assemblies prevent the membrane from being pulled away from the edge of the roof by large wind forces and also allow for the mounting of decorative covers.
Fascia assemblies include anchor bars that are mounted consecutively to the edge of the roof in an end to end relationship to completely cover the edge of the roof. Typically, the anchor bars include upwardly extending flanges. The upwardly extending flanges prevent rainwater that accumulates on the membrane from flowing over the anchor bars and onto the ground below. Anchor bar splices are generally positioned between adjacent ends of consecutive anchor bars to prevent the flow of rainwater between consecutive anchor bars.
Some anchor bar splices include a sheet metal or aluminum angled portion and a foam spacer portion that is glued to the metal angled portion. The angled portion is coupled between the roof and consecutive anchor bars and the foam spacer is compressed between adjacent ends of consecutive anchor bars.